Daylight
by Spaz85
Summary: Sequel to Stay, what has been going on in Severus and Sinead's lives. Will they both survive the war? What about the others? (AU- battle of Hogwarts on) trailer on youtube under my channel spaz85
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Severus Snape watched the sleeping figure of Sinead on the bed next to him. It was a rule not to have relationships between staff within Hogwarts but Dumbledore had looked the other way when Sinead came to work with Professor Slughorn helping to tutor struggling students and she also taught first years. Her face was resting against Severus's chest. Things hadn't always been this way for the pair. When Sinead arrived just a few short weeks after Voldemort's return Severus felt nothing towards her. Sinead physically reminded him of Lily, her red hair and complexion but instead of bright green eyes Sinead's were blue that varied in shade depending on her mood. Like himself she was a Potions expert and her findings on a new longer lasting Wolfsbane potion was the talk of the wizarding world. She was 10 years Severus's junior but once they began talking about potions Severus could see she was wise beyond her years.

Sinead had apprenticed under Nathaniel Johnson the noted Potions master who had worked at Durmstrang. Johnson had settled just outside Salem, MA where there happened to be a rather large witch and wizard population. He was in retirement but once he heard about Sinead he took her on as an apprentice. Unlike most witches and wizards Sinead didn't study at a formal wizarding school but worked with mentors just about everyday after school. He knew it was going to happen tonight and the thought of leaving her and letting her think the worst about him was too much to bear. Dumbledore had suggested bringing Sinead in on their plan but Severus refused to put her in that position. Sinead had been trying to tell him something early in the night when he silenced her with kisses.

It still amazed him everyday that someone of her beauty loved him. They were bonded that much was clear but Severus began using Legilimency and Occlumency to test the bond between and he found a way to block his emotions from passing to her. He let her feelings continue to pass to him and he planned to continue to do that as a remembrance of why he was doing what he was doing. Severus was playing with Sinead's long red hair when he looked at the clock on the wall of Sinead's chamber and then dressed quickly.

"Where are you going?" She asked sleepily.

"Just to patrol, I'll be back shortly." He lied as Sinead snuggled into the blanket.

"Wake me when you get back. I need to tell you something important." Before Severus could reply he heard her soft snores. At least she would be safe, everything he was doing was to keep her and Potter safe.

Severus slipped out of the room and went to go monitor what was happening in the castle. He watched in the shadows as Draco Malfoy led Death Eaters from the Room of Requirement. He made his way to the tower where Dumbledore was going to return and waited. Sure enough Dumbledore and Potter arrived moments later. When Dumbledore heard approaching steps he told Harry to hide. Draco disarmed the powerful wizard and then began to panic. Severus came out of the shadows as he heard Bellatrix coaxing Draco to do it.

"Severus please." Dumbledore said softly.

"Avada Kadavra!" Severus said sending Dumbledore's body flying out of the tower.

"Come Draco." Bellatrix said as the pale haired boy stared at his professor. Sinead awoke with a pain in her chest and felt that Severus was in trouble. She dressed quickly and used a spell to follow his steps. She was nearly there when Harry who was running crashed into her.

"What happened?"

"He did it, Snape killed Dumbledore." Harry looked at her shocked face then took off in a run.

"You must be mistaken." Sinead yelled sprinting after him. They raced outside with Harry gaining on the Death Eaters.

"Face me you coward!" Harry yelled aiming his wand at Severus. The other Death Eaters turned on the pair.

"I'll kill him." Bellatrix sneered.

"No you won't." Sinead said stepping in front of Harry as the two women began to duel.

"He is for the Dark Lord." Severus snapped pushing Bellatrix off balance allowing Sinead's spell to send her flying into the Forbidden Forest.

"You killed him! He trusted you and you killed him!" Harry said moving to face Snape as Sinead watched in shock she was waiting for some sign from Severus but he gave none. Harry threw curses at Snape but the older man blocked them.

"Using my own curse against me. I'm the Half Blood Prince." Snape said coldly as Harry fell to the ground.

"Severus-" before she could finish he was gone.

Harry led the way to Dumbledore's body as the Dark Mark flew over Hogwarts. Sinead went to alert the rest of the staff about what happened as Ron and Hermonie joined Harry. The school was gathered sending sparks into the air. Poppy saw to it that Dumbledore's body was moved as Professor McGonagall took charge sending students back to their house common rooms. She took Harry and Sinead to Dumbledore's former office to find out what happened. Harry gladly put his memories in the pensive for Sinead and Professor McGonagall to see. Minerva went about alerting the Ministry about what happened as Sinead went to the owlrey and began to contact members of the Order.

Early in the morning she crawled into her bed and sobbed into the pillow that smelled like Severus. Poppy was the only person who knew of Sinead being pregnant and the older witch checked in on her the next afternoon. Sinead was sick in the bathroom. She knew how to brew a potion to stop morning sickness but she was too ill to do so.

"Come on, dear. Let's get you up and showered. I have ordered a batch of the potion from Diagon Alley and it arrived this morning. I think with your abilities you'd be best to brew it on your own, hopefully this will get you through the day." Sinead nodded and forced herself into the shower as Poppy called a House Elf to bring Sinead breakfast and left the potion on the bedside table. As suggested Sinead took the potion and she made her way to the potions lab. Luckily Horace was not around so Sinead brewed a large batch of the morning sickness potion and bottled it then returned to her room to drop the bottles off. Sinead wandered up to the staff room where Horace was sitting there and looked to be in shock.

"Sinead, how are you my dear?" He asked as Sinead shrugged.

"It hasn't really set it yet. I'm sure it'll be a few days before-"

"I just can't believe it. I've known Severus for years..." Horace said looking at Sinead who began to get teary eyed. "Oh dear, I shouldn't have-" He mumbled nervously as Sinead wiped at her cheeks.

"I-I should get used to that. I just never thought-I really don't know what to think." Sinead whispered as Horace pulled her into a awkward hug. After a few minutes Sinead went to see if she could offer any help to Minerva but the older witch could see Sinead was in no condition to help and asked her to check on potion supplies for Poppy. Sinead was glad for some distraction and went to work on the handful of potions Poppy needed. As Sinead worked she received an owl from Trent who wanted to make sure she was ok. Sinead wrote a quick reply that she was and she would be in contact with him in a few days. Ginny who hadn't left Harry's side seemed to be on edge.

"You want to check on her don't you?" Hermione asked as Ginny frowned a bit. She was sitting on a couch in the Gryffindor common room, Harry's head was in her lap.

"Ginny, why don't you do that? I need to talk to Ron and Hermione about something." Harry said sitting up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, go ahead. I know Sinead must be in shock and she could use a friend." Ginny walked out of the common room with the trio and then headed towards the dungeons, she knew Sinead would be brewing or in her own room. Ginny walked into the lab to see Sinead finishing up a headache remedy.

"Oh Sinead." Ginny said walking into the lab. Sinead stopped stirring her lip quivering.

"I-I just don't understand." She said breaking down in tears. Ginny walked over the to the older witch and hugged her as she sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

After Dumbledore's funeral Molly Weasley insisted Sinead spend a few days at the Burrow. News came down from the Hogwarts governors that Severus would be headmaster and Sinead was tempted to show up at Spinner's End or even the castle to look the man in the face and tell him that she was pregnant but after seeing Harry's memories she was scared, what if he was really with the Death Eaters? Voldemort wouldn't allow them to be together since she was muggle born and she couldn't risk an innocent life no matter how much she loved the man. Molly noticed Sinead sipping a potion one morning and pulled her aside.

"Are you ok?" She asked looking her over. Sinead usually dressed in fitted clothes but she was wearing a loose dress.

"I-I, Molly, you need to promise not to tell anyone. Only one other person knows and she's sworn to secrecy." Molly nodded. "I'm pregnant." Sinead whispered as Molly's hand went to her mouth.

"He doesn't know?" She asked quickly as Sinead shook her head.

"Good, that's good."

"I tried to tell him- that day..." She trailed off as tears sprang to her eyes. Molly pulled her into a hug rubbing her back as Ron came into the room and seeing what was going on rushed out of the room. Ron spent most of his time in his room since it seemed every time he saw Sinead she was crying. Ginny and Molly spent their time comforting her. Molly finally convinced Sinead to let her father know and he was going to come stay with Sinead at her house for a few weeks. She remained with the Weasley's until two weeks before Bill and Fleur's wedding when she returned to her house. Sinead's father of course found a house in London since he had been offered a position as a partner in a large London law firm almost a year before.

Beside's Molly, Poppy, Maggie and her father Sinead didn't tell anyone about her pregnancy for some time. She began brewing at home sending potions into her shop once a week as well as keeping up with orders from her own potions company which was now just going to do mail orders only. Sinead's friend, Sophia, was the next to know followed by Tonks since she was also pregnant and struggling when Remus left. When Remus returned Sinead and Tonks kept in contact through owls. Molly visited Sinead a few times a week and sent updates on Sinead to Poppy who would be delivering the baby. Even though Molly wanted to deliver the baby the medi-witch at Hogwarts insisted that she be there just incase. Poppy stopped by twice to check on the pregnant witch and the second time she put her on partial bed-rest since the baby's heart rate was slightly elevated. Molly was going to check in daily and Maggie was keeping both women informed of any changes.

On New Years day Eowyn Elizabeth made her entrance into the world. Poppy arrived at Sinead's house just on time to deliver the healthy baby. Maggie was named as godmother and Danny was named godfather.

"Look at her, she's perfect." Maggie cooed as Sinead forced a smile.

"She is 8 pounds 9 ounces and 16 inches long." Poppy said filling out her birth certificate. "Sinead, are you going to put-"

"Yes, put Severus down as her father. I've been going back and forth about her last name and for now I want her to have mine." Poppy nodded as the remainder of the certificate filled out itself. Sinead's father came into the room after Poppy left.

"Sinead, she looks just like you when you were born." Maggie handed the baby back to it's mother.

"I'm going to go let Caleb know his cousin's name." She said leaving the room. Molly and Arthur Weasley were also present in the living area and Danny was pacing.

"What if that asshole shows up here? What if he finds out?" He said pacing. "I told Sinead to put me down as the baby's father. Maybe it could keep both of them safe."

"Danny, that's really noble of you but Sinead made up her mind. His name is on the certificate but Eowyn has her last name." Molly let out a sigh of relief.

"I can't wait to see her." Molly thought of Sinead as another daughter. Both she and Arthur were grateful that Sinead saved Arthur's life after the snake attack. Arthur got along well with Sinead's dad who answered all the questions that he asked about muggles.

On New Years day Severus lay in his bed feeling a great deal of pain. He had called for Poppy but the medi-witch was out of the castle and an apprentice was sent. The girl was nervous and had no idea what was causing the pain. Severus sent the girl away and he began to fear that something happened to Sinead. He somehow made his way into his office and looked at Dumbledore's painting.

"Is she ok?" He asked as the wizard woke up with a small smile.

"Is who ok?"

"Sinead, who else?" Severus spat as Albus smiled. He had another painting at the ministry not far from Arthur Weasley's office and that was how Severus kept tabs on Sinead.

"Ms. O'Neil is fine."

"What is happening? What do I feel this way?" He gritted. Albus had a twinkle in his eyes and shrugged.

"Maybe you should talk to her Severus. I was never opposed to you letting Ms. O'Neil in on our secret. This is causing you just as much pain as her. Bonded individuals-"

"I know... are supposed to be together. Albus, I can't risk it. The Dark Lord knows of her and..." Albus's painting looked at the man he had set on this path, never once had Albus Dumbledore doubted Severus Snape but now he saw the strain on the man.

"I understand you don't want to risk her. I know you have been checking in on her yourself. Severus it is too risky for you to keep watching her house. Ms. O'Neil is well taken care of. Her father is in London as are her two closest friends. Molly and Arthur have been looking after her."

"Now you will take that last bit of comfort from me. I can't even watch her from afar?"

"Severus, you know it is dangerous. You want to keep Sinead safe and this is the best way. I can continue to let you know she is ok."

"Fine, only because I want to keep her safe." Severus went back to his chambers and laid on the bed. He still felt some pain but also happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

After Eowyn's birth Sinead began making brief appearances in the shop only to stop the rumors that she had been cursed. The American Ministry of Magic provided aurors that were on a 24 hour protection detail since Sinead had not been seen often. In April Sinead was present when Tonks gave birth to her son, Teddy. Tonks was nervous about caring for a baby so Sinead had used flood created by the American aurors to visit Tonks, this was safe since there was no way for Voldemort to track her movements.

"She is just so precious." Tonks said looking at Eowyn who was cooing at the newborn Teddy.

"Both of them are." Remus said wiping at his eyes.

"I'm happy for you two, you deserve some happiness." Tonks squeezed her friend's hand. Maggie came into the room and scooped up Eowyn.

"She is just such a doll. John says that Sinead was the same way when she was a baby." Maggie said with a grin.

"I'm hoping Teddy will be great for you two. Caleb was a fussy little thing, he'll only be quiet for his auntie. She's still his all time favorite person."

Life at Sinead's house fell into a rhythm after Eowyn was born on New Years Eve. John spent weekend at Sinead's, Maggie, Bill, and Caleb were visiting several days a week. Caleb loved his new cousin and at every visit he read her a book. Sinead made sure the little boy was not missing out on her attention. And every Friday he slept over her house and they were reading The Hobbit with John who had suggested the book. John sat with Eowyn in his arms while Sinead read aloud, Caleb sat with a sketch pad drawing what was happening in the chapter.

Sinead's business continued to thrive even when she kept herself hidden away in her house for months. Trent stepped in with the apprentices and Maggie handled the business end. Sinead was glad to be back to brewing. Danny was back in a major role in her life, after getting into a fight at Maggie's wedding Sinead kept contact to a minimum till Danny showed up on her doorstep after he found out about her pregnancy from John. Danny had been her rock, letting her yell and cry when she needed to.

It was April and against Albus's portraits advice he had gone to Sinead's and stayed on the side walk under an invisibility charm. He watched her open the door and step up with Danny at her side. Both were smiling and when Danny put an arm around her shoulders she didn't push him away.

"Figures." Severus mumbled watching them get into a car. Even though he knew he shouldn't Severus followed them when they drove into town and went to dinner at a restaurant then went next door to the movie theater. Severus didn't follow them inside since his mark had begun to burn. He apparated to Malfoy Manor and walked inside, many of the other Death Eaters were present. Severus sat quietly listening to the others talk about what was going on.

On May 2nd Sinead woke up with her heart beating quickly. Something was happening at Hogwarts and Severus was involved. She quickly flooed Tonks and found out all the other Order members were en route to Hogwarts, she and Tonks were left out since they were new mothers. The two woman arranged for someone to watch their children, Tonks had her mother, and Sinead had Danny and her father. Sinead walked down the hall to see the guest room door open and Caleb asleep in the bed.

"Bill and Maggie dropped him off about an hour ago." Danny said. He had been staying with Sinead since Eowyn's birth, living in one of the additional rooms she created when she enlarged the house before Eowyn was born.

"If I'm not home or in contact by tomorrow you need to take Eowyn and Caleb and get out of here. Go back to Boston and find the Minister of Magic and he will keep you safe." John looked at his daughter who was fighting the urge to stay with her daughter and go.

"We will keep her safe." He said trying to stay strong for Sinead. Tonks appeared in the fireplace wiping her cheeks.

"Come on, we'll floo into the Hogs Head." Sinead said as the women linked arms and green flames swept them away. They followed a passage way that led into the castle and when they arrived in the hall everyone was breaking into groups.

"You two are not here." Maggie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"We need to be here." Sinead said as Tonks rushed into Remus's arms.

"Oh Sinead, we got here and…. you need to be strong. I know you were holding out hope for Severus but he fled." Sinead forced herself to nod as everyone broke off into groups.

Sinead offered to be Harry's guard knowing the young wizard was going to need the extra help. While Sinead helped the other Order members and faculty set up protection around the castle Ron and Hermonie went into the Chamber of Secrets to get some basilisk teeth while Harry went to look for the next horcrux. Ron and Hermonie destroyed the cup with the fang and then had an awkward first kiss. Harry got a lead on the diadem, Ron and Hermonie went with him to find it in the Room of Requirement. The trio managed to destroy the diadem as Harry nearly fainted from a vision. Voldemort was in the boat house with Lucius Malfoy and was asking for Snape. On their way to the Great Hall they spotted Percy being levitated to the Great Hall. When they reached the Great Hall Sinead and Maggie were sitting on the ground next to two figures sobbing. Harry stopped in his tracks, it was Remus and Tonks. Ron joined his family who were crying over Percy, he had just rejoined the family that day. Sinead stood and pulled Harry into a hug.

"I know where he is." Harry said explaining what he had seen in his vision of Voldemort. Sinead stood with Harry, Ron, and Hermonie in the Great Hall where everyone was gathered.

"We are coming too. If he's there then you need me." Maggie said as Sinead nodded. Sinead led the way to the boat house while Bill and Maggie brought up the rear. Sinead froze when she heard Severus talking. Maggie crouched next to her friend wrapping an arm around her as Sinead bit her lip. Sinead jumped up when she felt Severus's fear.

"Keep them safe." She mouthed to Maggie before running into the boat house. Sinead stood in the doorway and noticed Voldemort had his wand drawn on Severus and Nagani was crouching in the corner.

"How sweet. Severus it's that American witch you were so fond of." Severus glanced at Sinead and she saw his jaw twitch. "Did you think I didn't know?" Before either could react Voldemort slashed the air and Severus crumpled to the ground. Sinead didn't think, she charged Voldemort tackling the dark wizard to the ground. Severus flicked his wrist sending Nagani who was about to lash out at Sinead against the wall with a loyal thud. Maggie managed to claw Voldemort's cheek before he and the snake disappeared. Sinead crawled over to Severus as the others rushed into the boat house.

"Take them." He whispered to Harry who was fumbling with a flask Hermonie handed him. Sinead pulled out some potions out if her bag and enlarged the vials.

"Don't you dare give up on me Severus, don't give up on us...we have a little girl. Her name is Eowyn." Sinead managed to choke out.

"She's healthy and beautiful, just like her mom." Maggie said as Sinead continued to treat the wound and pour potions down Severus's throat.

"I'm sorry, look at them." He said motioning weakly to Harry.

"Bill, get them back to the castle. Maggie is going to help me stabilize Severus and well be right behind you. If you see Sophia tell her to meet me US in the Great Hall." Bill nodded and the trio followed Bill. Severus squeezed Sinead's hand.

"I'm not letting you go. I had a feeling you were hiding something from me. Oh Severus." Sinead leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I need you and our daughter is not growing up without a father." She said as Maggie echoed the healing spells Sinead started to chant. Once the bleeding in his neck slowed down Maggie transfigured a boat into a stretcher that the pair levitate up to the castle and into the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

When Harry, Ron, and Hermonie got to the castle they took off in the direction of the headmasters office as Bill went to find Sophia. He managed to explain what happened before Maggie and Sinead came through the door. Several people began to openly complain but after a glare from Maggie they backed off. Sophia and Sinead continued to work on Severus. They managed to heal most of the wounds.

"If you didn't brew these potions I would say he will be scared for life. Sinead, you saved him." Sophia said sitting back on her knees after what seemed like hours but it was only minutes. Ron, and Hermonie came back into the hall to get Sinead since Harry wanted her to see the memories.

"Go, we'll stay with him. I don't think he's going to be waking up anytime soon." Sophia said as Maggie nodded. Sinead hurried up and steps and into the headmasters office. Harry was wiping at his cheeks.

"He really was a good man and I was so-"

"Harry, Severus is alive." Sinead said nodding as she wiped her own cheeks. She looked into the Pensive and saw the memories, the last was Severus telling her that he loved her the day before Albus's death. Sinead was sobbing as she pulled her head out of the Pensive, the early memories of Lily Evans/Potter were painful but when she saw her and Severus together it drew her back.

"I need to get back to Severus." Harry nodded as he followed her to the stairs where he sat with Ron and Hermonie. Voldemort gave an ultimatum, Harry needed to come to him in the Forest or everyone would die.

"Your not going." Molly said as Harry stared blankly into the Great Hall, to many lay dead or injured. He gave a knowing look to Ron and Hermonie then managed to slip away in the chaos. Ron joined his family who were still standing together near Percy's body and Hermonie wandered over to Sinead who was sitting next to Severus holding his hand, he was still unconscious.

"I kissed Ron." She blurted out as Sinead smirked.

"How did that go?"

"Terrible." Hermonie mumbled sitting next to Sinead.

"At least now you know. You built it up to be something great but now you can move on. Love takes you by surprise." Sinead said a small smile crossing her lips.

"So you have a little girl? Remus mentioned that when he saw us at Shell Cottage."

"Yes, Eowyn Elizabeth was born on New Years Day." Sinead reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture of Eowyn and her father.

"Harry told us what he saw. I feel bad, we had been so horrible to Professor Snape and all this time he has been keeping Harry safe." Severus's eyes opened a bit. Sinead summoned a glass of water and put it to his lips.

"Drink, your going to be thirsty." Severus reached for the picture.

"She's perfect." Severus said using his mind to communicate with her.

"Yes, she's already summoning toys and she is only 5 months old."

"I don't deserve either of you." Severus said tiredly.

"Yes you do. Your a good man, Severus Snape. I love you." She said as Hermonie stood up and walked away not wanting to be intruding on the moment.

"Where is Potter?" Severus asked sitting up.

"He left." Sinead said knowing that Harry would sacrifice himself. Severus attempted to stand but staggered. "You need to rest, you lost a lot of blood." Sophia came over to check on Severus and he grumbled the whole time. Minerva came over with a frown on her face.

"Severus, we need to talk." He nodded as she sat down and started asking him questions.

"Minerva, is this really necessary? I saw what Harry saw and Severus is innocent. He was acting on Albus's wishes." Sinead said seeing how tired Severus was.

"Where is Harry? I should ask-"

"He's gone." Severus said coughing.

"What? When did this happen? He's just a boy-"

There was loud cheers from outside and those who were able to stand made their way outside to see a large crowd of Death Eaters gathered. Harry was being carried by Hagrid. Molly Weasley almost collapsed but Arthur and Kingsley caught her. Severus who insisted he needed to be there was standing not far from the Weasley's with Sinead holding his hand tightly. When Voldemort announced that Harry was dead Ginny rushed forward yelling

"No!" but Neville and Ron stopped her. Voldemort mocked the group and then announced that they all needed to join him. Draco was called to his parents side. Neville stepped forward and gave a speech about everyone who had died and why they needed to fight.

"I told you Neville had it in him." Sinead whispered to Severus.

"I'm in shock." He muttered as Harry rolled out of Hagrid's arms and Voldemort started throwing curses at him. Death Eaters started to flee while the others charged forward. Sinead saw Maggie dart forward out of the corner of her eye and watched in horror as her best friend was blasted by a curse. Maggie's body shook and she fell to the ground. Bill let out a scream as he started to duel the Death Eater who had killed her.

"Maggie, no!" Sinead started to push her way but Severus grabbed her arm.

"Sinead, she's gone." He said nearly falling as the crowd pushed back inside. Sinead sank to her cheeks sobbing. Severus struggled to reach Sinead's side and knelt beside her for a moment then pulled her to her feet.

"Sinead, use your pain. We need to fight for everyone who has fallen and for Harry." Sinead forced herself to move as they reached the Great Hall. Maggie smiled as she saw Molly Weasley dueling Bellatrix after the witch tried to curse Ginny. Severus started casting wordless spells in several directions helping students who were dueling much more advanced Death Eaters. Sinead turned her attention on Fenrir Greyback who was snarling at some students.

"You won't hurt one more innocent person you piece of shit." Sinead said as they started to duel.

"I can't wait to take a bite out of you. We know all about you, bragging about a cure. We don't want to be cured." He growled.

"It was an asshole like you who almost ruined my friend's life." He send a curse her way and she deflected it and stunned the werewolf who fell to the ground. Sinead moved on helping where she could.

When the battle ended Voldemort had been defeated and many of the Death Eaters were subdued. The American Aurors whom Sinead managed to leave back at her house finally arrived with reinforcements along with the Minister who offered to do whatever necessary to help. Sinead left Severus who was speaking to Harry and wandered outside to see Bill holding Maggie's lifeless body.

"Oh Bill." She said tears falling from her eyes.

"Sinead, how are we going to tell Caleb?" He asked throughout his tears.

"We'll have to tell him the truth, his mother died a hero." Sinead said sitting on the ground. Sophia and Trent joined them shortly after as did Max who was in shock since he didn't even know his step-mother had died.

"I need to go use the floo and let my dad know I'm ok. I need to compose myself a bit before I attempt to talk to Caleb." Sinead said slowly standing, Sophia walked with her and after checking in the two women went to work helping heal people with minor injuries. The healers who arrived from St. Mungos insisted that Severus go with them to be checked out and he reluctantly went when Sinead said she would need to return home to speak with Caleb. He wanted to be there for her but he knew after his long absence it would be even more confusing for the young boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Sinead stepped out of the floo and walked into her father's arms.

"Daddy, Severus was innocent." She said softly as her father hugged her tightly.

"I hoped so." Danny was sitting with Eowyn who was half asleep in his arms. Sinead kissed her forehead and walked towards Caleb's room. The little boy was sitting on the floor.

"Auntie!" He said rushing into her arms.

"Caleb, come on. Let's go for a walk." She said leading him outside. Caleb looked around for his mother and began to get nervous.

"Auntie, where is mom and Bill?"

"Caleb, I-" Sinead's eyes filled with tears. "Caleb, your mom….she's…she is gone." Caleb shook his head.

"No, where is she? I want to see her!"

"Caleb, we did everything we could. Your mom was so brave and strong."

"What about Bill? Max?"

"Bill and Max are ok, they are at Hogwarts and will come soon."

"Trent and Sophia?"

"Yes, they are both ok. Trent is helping brew potions and Sophia is at St. Mungos."

"Remus and Tonks?" Sinead shook her head. "Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley?"

"All the Weasley's that you know are safe. One of their sons, Percy, is gone too."

"What about the bad guys?"

"Voldemort is gone and many of his followers are too or are going to jail."

"Oh Auntie!" Caleb said as Sinead scooped him up and hugged him tightly. They cried together for a long time until he yawned.

"I'm going to put you to bed and when you wake up Max and Bill will be with you ok?"

"You stay too."

"I'll be here when you wake up." Caleb nodded. Sinead stayed with Caleb till he fell asleep then Danny took over. Sinead flooed to Hogwarts and checked in with Bill and Max who left right away to go to her house and stay with Caleb, next she checked on Trent who was brewing at the shop with Sarah.

"Go home." Trent said shoving her in the direction of the floo.

"I need to stop by St. Mungos first. Bill, Max, and Danny are with Caleb and my dad has Eowyn. Bill is going to contact Maggie's family. I really don't think I could handle that." Sinead arrived at St. Mungos and was pointed towards Severus's room where an Auror stood guard.

"The Minister is questioning him." The Auror said blocking the door.

"Get the hell out of my way. I've lost my best friend and two very close friends and I need to see that Severus is ok." As if on cue the door opened and the Minister stood in front if her.

"Sinead is allowed in as is Mr. Potter, no one else." Sinead entered the room to see Severus sitting with his arms crossed looking annoyed.

"How are you?" Sinead asked firefly.

"Sinead, go home. Our daughter and Caleb need you. I will no doubt be detained here until I am given Veritaserum, Albus's portrait is questioned, and Potter is questioned."

"What about me Minister?"

"No need, we know you are no involved."

"Minister, I can vouch for Severus."

"I know and I would allow it in any other situation."

"Sinead, go I'll be fine."

"I will come and visit tomorrow." Severus forced himself to nod.

Sinead made her way home, when she checked in with Caleb. Max was sleeping on the floor next to his bed and Bill was asleep in the chair. Sinead went into Eowyn and once she saw her asleep into the crib Sinead walked to her room and cried herself to sleep. Sinead woke up a few hours later to Caleb snuggling into the bed next to her a small smile on his lips. Sinead woke up as light flooded her bedroom. Caleb was still sound asleep so she crept into Eowyn's room and scooped up her sleeping daughter and went back to her room. Sinead put Eowyn down on the bed and lay next to her daughter. For the next two hours she lay there watching the two sleeping children and thinking about how different her life was going to be. At 7 Eowyn woke up and started to cry, Sinead picked her up as Caleb's eyes opened. Eowyn slowly stopped crying as Sinead walked back and forth with her.

"Caleb, how about some breakfast?"

"Mommy was in my dream last night. She told me to be brave and be a good boy." Sinead bit her lip and nodded. Caleb sprinted down the stairs and into the kitchen. John was sitting at the table sipping coffee. Sinead made sure Caleb was settled as well as Eowyn before she flooed to St. Mungos.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Sinead walked through the doors to see Sophia looking exhausted.

"I'm finally going home, how is Caleb?"

"Better then I expected, he said he had a dream about Maggie." Sinead said her lip quivering. Sophia pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"You can do this, you helped raise him so far and your an amazing mom to Eowyn. Those children are so lucky to have you." Sinead nodded wiping at her cheeks.

"Get some rest and stop by later on if your up to it." Sophia nodded.

"It will be good to see everyone." Sinead watched her friend leave and walked to Severus's room. When she reached the door the guard was still there.

"He had guests already." The man spat.

"The Minister gave me permission-"

"Harry Potter and his friends are in there." The man said coldly as Sinead leaned against the opposite wall glaring at the guard. She contemplated trying to get past him but the door opened and Hermonie and Ron exited.

"Ron, how is everyone?" Sinead asked.

"We're all holding it together. Mom is a wreck, she was going to try and make some meals for you and Caleb."

"Let her know I'll be in touch very soon." Ron nodded as the door opened again and Harry motioned for her. Sinead walked in and Harry shut the door.

"Severus will be allowed to leave once your ministry puts a tracing spell on him." Harry said as Severus scowled.

"At least you can leave."

"They want me to return to Spinner's End, house arrest till my trail."

"Unless you want to take responsibility for him." Harry added.

"I will, of course I will."

"Sinead, you have enough to worry about." Severus said shaking his head.

"Severus, I need you. I want you to be able to spend time with our daughter. Caleb seems to be doing ok but I can't split time between my house and Spinner's End. Come home with me."

Severus didn't like the idea but he reluctantly agreed. Sinead filled out the proper paperwork with the Aurors who came to place the charm on Severus before they took his wand which would be held till the trail. Once they left the room Sinead ran into Severus's arms.

"Severus, I know this isn't want you want but-"

"I just feel like it will be too much for you. What will Caleb think?"

"I can explain things in simple terms, he is a smart boy. He always liked you. Danny and my father will go back to their houses, I'm sure Bill and Max might stay a day or two till Maggie's grandmother comes."

"Let's leave this horrid place before those idiots change their mind." Severus and Sinead flooed back to her house. Bill, Caleb, and Max were sitting in front of the TV watching Toy Story. Caleb was the only one focusing on the movie.

"Hi Severus." Bill managed to get out before Caleb spotted him. The little boy stood and ran over.

"Severus, if auntie is going to be my new mommy are you going to be my daddy?" Severus was caught off guard and Sinead bit her lip, that was the last question she expected to be asked.

"Yes, that is if Sinead will have me." Severus said as the other two men in the room looked in awe as Severus hugged Caleb who clung onto him.

"I never had a daddy before." Bill stood and walked out of the room not liking what Caleb had just said. Caleb pulled away. "Are you Eowyn's daddy too?" Severus nodded.

"She's a good baby, she doesn't cry a lot." Caleb said taking Severus's hand and pulling him in the direction of Eowyn's room. Sinead walked outside to see Bill and Max walking to the apparition point.

"He just needs time." Max said hurrying to catch up to his father. Sinead nodded and walked up the stairs to see her father handing Eowyn to Severus.

"She looks like her mother at that age." John said as he scooped up Caleb so he could get a better look.

"Auntie, I know it's soon but I think mom would want me to call you mommy." He said as Sinead nodded as both happy and sad tears filled her eyes.

"I think so too." She said wiping at her cheeks. Sinead summonsed her camera and snapped a picture of Severus and Eowyn.

"I look horrible." Severus said not looking up from his daughter.

"We don't care." She said walking over to the pair. Caleb motioned for her.

"I'll give you all some time. I need to get to some work." John said going into the room he was using as an office.

"Let's show daddy Eowyn's room." Caleb suggested as Sinead put him down and he took Severus's other hand and led him into the room. Sinead took Eowyn so Caleb could should him everything in the room. Eowyn started to get fussy.

"Your hungry aren't you." Sinead whispered as she left the room with Eowyn.

"Mommies feed babies with their boobies." Caleb said as Severus started to laugh. After her feeding Eowyn fell back to sleep, Sinead put her in a bouncy seat in the living room and she went to work putting together a rather large basket she planned to deliver to the Weasley's.

"I need my things-" Severus stopped and watched as Sinead finished the basket.

"I'm going to quickly drop this off at the Burrow and I can go to Spinner's End and pick up somethings. The charm won't allow you to leave without an Auror present." Severus frowned.

"I'll stay here then."

"I'm hungry." Caleb said.

"I'll make you lunch." Sinead said but Severus stopped her.

"Go, I can do this."

"I need to go bring this to Molly, she is really sad."

"Can I make a card? I can do it super fast?" Sinead nodded as Caleb raced up the stairs. He returned two minutes later with the card that he placed in the basket.

"Be good and I'll be back soon, ok?" Caleb nodded and took a seat waited for lunch.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we will be ok." Severus said as Sinead kissed his cheek and walked to the floo.

"The Burrow." She said as the green flames rose up and took her to The Burrow. Sinead stepped out of the floo. Bill and Fleur were sitting on the couch and Arthur was in a chair.

"I'm so sorry, I would have come sooner." She said as Arthur stood.

"We understand, you have a lot to deal with. Molly is up in our room but I'm sure she would love to see you." Sinead walked up the stairs with the basket, she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came a weak voice, Sinead opened the door to see Molly Wesley sitting on the bed holding a picture frame.

"Oh Sinead." Sinead put the basket down and sat next to Molly. "You came and you have-" Molly started to cry as Sinead hugged her.

"We all have to stick together, we need each other to get through this." Sinead said crying as well. She reached into the basket and handed Molly Caleb's card. She read the card out loud.

"Dear Grandma Molly, Auntie is my new mommy and she says you are really sad. Now I'm a big brother and I have a new mommy and daddy, even though I am sad I am happy too. I love you, Caleb." There was a picture of him sitting with Molly eating cake.

"Oh that boy is so precious. How is he doing?"

"Holding it together, he had a dream about Maggie."

"Is Severus…."

"Yes, he is on house arrest until his trail but he is now at the house. Molly, I always felt like he was innocent…. Albus asked him to do it. You can't tell anyone else but Albus was dying and this was him trying to protect Draco." Molly was silent.

"He still hurt George." Sinead nodded. "George didn't tell me this right away but he said he thought Severus was aiming at someone else, I didn't believe him but if this is true then he was right." Sinead squeezed Molly's hand. "I know you love him, but a part of me feels like he doesn't deserve you. We have been thinking he was a villain for so long it's hard to see him a good light."

"I know it will take time but I think once everyone sees the real Severus, it'll be easier to accept everything that happened." Molly nodded.

"I won't keep you, you have two little ones who need you."

"We'll see each other soon. If you need to get out of the house…"

"Thank you, Sinead." They hugged once more and Sinead made her way down the stairs. Fred and George were in the living room.

"How are you?" Sinead asked.

"Ok." Fred said as George looked at the ground.

"Ron said that Snape went home with you." Sinead nodded.

"He's Eowyn's father." Sinead said as George looked up his face red.

"He never deserved you. Ron told us what Harry saw and even if Dumbledore asked him to do it he still killed someone. I lost an ear because of him." George said as Sinead bit her lip.

"George, I love him. I know what he did and I still love him." George didn't reply he walked out of the house slamming the door.

"I'll talk to him, Sinead, he's been in love with you for sometime. I know you didn't know that but he really wants what's best for you." Sinead was shocked.

"Should I-"

"I'll talk to him, he'll need some time to get over this."

Sinead watched Fred go after his brother and she went to the fireplace and flooed to Spinner's End. She was expecting some protection spells but the wards allowed her in. Sinead gathered some of Severus's books and realized most of his things are still at Hogwarts. She did find some clothes and packed those before she managed to summon a Hogwarts house elf. The elf was aware that technically Severus was still Headmaster so the elf was going to pack up all of his things and bring them to Sinead's house. When Sinead returned home Severus was pacing with the screaming Eowyn in his arms. He looked frazzled and Caleb was sitting on the couch with his hands over his ears.

"She won't stop." Severus said as Sinead put down the bag and took Eowyn who stopped crying.

"Give it some time."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

That afternoon Danny returned to his flat in London and John began packing up some of his things.

"Dad, you can stay if you want to." Sinead said looking at her father stuff folders in his briefcase.

"No, it's good for me to go. I do have to floo back to London to get to the office and it's better to do this now. I'll still be back to visit."

"How about you and Danny come for dinner tomorrow?" John nodded and hugged his daughter.

"You are the bravest and strongest person I know." He said rubbing her back.

"Thanks dad." She said as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to say bye to the kids." He said leaving his bag and briefcase. Sinead levitated them downstairs and she spotted Max coming out of the floo.

"Dad took off. I can't find him." Max said tiredly.

"Oh, Max. So much has happened and this might be his way of dealing with everything."

"I fell asleep on the couch at their flat and when I woke up most of his clothes were gone."

"Everything is going to work out. Have you spoken to your mom?"

"Yes, she wanted me to come home but I want to stay here. I want to finish my apprenticeship."

"That's good to hear, I should get in contact with Sarah and see if she feels the same way. If you want to stay here your more then welcome." Max shook his head.

"I'm going to go back to dad's old flat that's where everything is. If you or Tristian need anything just floo or owl me and I'll come straight away." Max went back into the floo and gave his location before he disappeared. Sinead was about to floo Tristian when his head appeared.

"Sinead, I'm at the shop. Not too much damage. I think we did a good job with charms. I repaired the little damage outside and we have a lost list of potions that St. Mungos is requesting as well as the Ministry."

"Veritaserum for the Ministry?"

"Yes, all the regular healing potions for St. Mungos."

"Why don't you get going on the Veritaserum and I'll start the healing potions. Max is willing to help if you need him."

"You could use the help?"

"I'm not incapable." Came a voice as Sinead turned to see Severus watching her.

"Good." Tristian listed off the potions before they ended the call. John came down the stairs led by Caleb with Eowyn in his arms. She was cooing happily.

"Time to go."

"Mommy, will you read some of The Hobbit tonight?" John smiled.

"Yes, I will when it's bedtime."

"Sev-I mean Dad, will you listen too?" Severus nodded. "We are getting to the exciting part. The dwarves and Bilbo are with Beorn. He turns into a big bear."

"Don't wordy I'll fill you in." Sinead said softly. "Did you tell Severus where Eowyn's name came from?"

"Can I? I know!" Caleb said jumping up and down raising his hand.

"Let's see if you remember." Sinead said as Caleb put a hand under his chin.

"Eowyn was a lady from Rohan in Lord of the Rings. She fights a Nazgul to save her uncle." Caleb said as John gave him a high five.

"That's what I wanted to name my little girl but her mother wouldn't have it." Severus nodded.

"Bye Dad, if you need-"

"Sinead, I'm fine. Do you need anything? You need to stop worrying about everyone else."

"I'll try." She said giving her father a hug and taking Eowyn from him.

"Bye Severus." John said picking up his bag.

"See you soon!" Caleb said as John walked into the floo and gave his address.

"I wonder how long the Ministry will allow this." Severus said. Sinead shrugged and walked into the living room with Eowyn and put her on her belly on the ground. Caleb sat on the ground next to her. Sinead sat with her head resting on the back of the couch and Severus sat next to her and took her hand.

"A letter came while you were out. It was addressed to both os us so I opened it." Severus said pulling the letter out his pocket and handing it to Sinead.

"Sinead and Severus, I hope you are both well. The date for the memorial at Hogwarts is in two days. If you wish to speak please send me an owl no later then tomorrow at 9am. Minerva McGonagall." Sinead was about to stand but Severus stopped her.

"What do you need? Rest and I'll get it."

"A parchment, quill, and ink." Severus went to get all the items and handed them to Sinead who began to write a note back quickly.

"Minerva, I would like to speak at the memorial. Thank you for your owl. Sinead." Next she wrote a letter to the American Minister to tell him of the date and time that she and Severus would need to leave for Hogwarts.

"Are you going to bring the children?" Severus asked as Sinead called for her owl two swooped over. She attached a letter to each owl and they took off.

"Of course. My father and Danny will want to go so there's no one to watch Eowyn and Caleb will want to say good-bye."

"Sinead, maybe-I want to go but…"

"Severus, I need you there." Sinead said softly.

"Of course." He said taking her hand.

"I want to explain everything to you but that can wait. Would you like me to start on the potions?"

"Why don't we do that together? Caleb, do you want to go get some of your games?" Caleb nodded and hurried up the stairs. Sinead put Eowyn in a portable crib that was in the corner and placed a monitor on the side of the crib and put the other one in her hand. Caleb returned with a few action fixtures and a game.

"Cal, we're going now to the lab. If you need anything just talk into the baby monitor." Caleb nodded, he was familiar with the procedure. Sinead and Severus went down to the lab and got to work on the list. They worked for about two hours before Eowyn began to cry loudly.

"I'll be right back." Sinead walked up the stairs and after comforting Eowyn and getting a juice and snack for Caleb she headed back down the stairs. They spent another hour working before cleaning up for the day. They finished 3/4 of the list and Sinead made sure everything was packaged and brought those potions upstairs.

"I'll drop these quickly at St. Mungos." Sinead said walking to the fireplace. When Sinead returned Severus was standing over the crib watching Eowyn who was cooing at him. "That means she's happy." Caleb said with a smile.

"Why don't we order something for dinner? Pizza sound good?"

"I love pizza!" Caleb said loudly.

"Whatever you want." Severus said tiredly. Sinead walked over to him and checking his wounds. They were mostly healed.

"You should rest. Sit down and relax."

"I am fine, I'm not a child." Sinead frowned.

"Don't start." She mumbled walking over to the phone. After ordering dinner she called her father and Danny to give them the date and time of the memorial. They were going to floo to her house in the morning and all travel to Hogwarts together.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

The morning of the memorial there was a knock on the door and Sinead opened it hoping it was Maggie's grandmother.

"Hello Sinead."

"Mother."

"Your father called me and told me about what happened. Sinead, I am truly sorry for the way I've treated you. You are my only child and now I have a granddaughter-"

"Mom, it's not really a good time."

"I know, you have the memorial and I want to offer to watch Eowyn." Sinead opened the door and let her mother walk in.

"Mother, I haven't see you in a long time. I really don't feel comfortable leaving Eowyn with you."

"Your going to take her to the memorial…wait…it's not my choice…" Sinead looked at her mother.

"Would you like to meet her?" Helen nodded. "Sit and relax and I'll go get her." Sinead walked up the stairs trying to calm her nerves. Severus was sitting with Eowyn and Caleb in the nursery. "My mother is here." Sinead said softly.

"Ellie?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, she wants to meet Eowyn." Severus stood.

"I'm going with you after how that woman behaved." Sinead took Eowyn as Caleb walked down the stairs ahead of them. Severus said his hand resting on Sinead's back and she felt calmer with the contact.

"Hi Caleb."

"Hi Ellie." Caleb said quietly hanging close to Sinead's side.

"Maggie asked me to be Caleb's guardian so I'm his new mother." Caleb looked up at Sinead.

"And Severus is going to be my daddy." Helen scowled a bit but stopped when she noticed Sinead looking at her.

"This is Eowyn Elizabeth."

"Eowyn Elizabeth O'Neil." Helen said as Severus shot her a glare.

"That is going to be changed shortly. Dad is already working on the paperwork."

"Hmm…." Sinead handed the baby to Helen and sat next to her as Caleb climbed into her lap. "She is beautiful. Looks just like you when you were a baby." Helen said running a finger down Eowyn's cheek as the infant looked up.

"Sinead, everyone will be arriving soon."

"Yes, mother, if you would like to stop by tomorrow maybe we can talk." Helen nodded as Sinead took Eowyn.

"I'm staying at the inn in the square." Sinead nodded.

"How about you stop by around lunch time tomorrow?" Helen stood and gave her daughter a smile.

"Sinead, I had no idea how bad things were. Your father told me just a tiny bit about what happened….I've been so wrong about you being a witch. I thought it was something you could hide but this is you and I am so proud." Helen said wiping at her cheek.

"Why were you mean to mommy?" Caleb asked as Helen froze.

"Adults make mistakes-"

"I think your lying, we need to tell the truth." Caleb said looking at Ellen who looked at her hands.

"I should go." Helen said quickly waking to the door. Trent and Sophia came through the floo as Helen walked out the door.

"Was that your mom?" Trent asked as Caleb ran over to Sophia hugging her legs.

"Yea, I don't know why my dad thought it was a good idea to contact her." Sinead mumbled. Max came through the floo then John and Danny a few seconds later.

"We're all here." Trent said as Severus frowned.

"We need to wait for my Auror." Sinead glared at the man who came through the floo.

"No freaking way." She said her arms crossed.

"Hello Sinead, miss me?" Nikolai said as Sophia moved to attack the Auror.

"Your a piece of shit." She said moving to draw her wand but Trent stopped her.

"Can't we all be civil?" Nikolai said with a grin.

"I doubt it."

"So it's really true then? I thought you were just faking it but-"

"Don't you dare." Severus said grabbing the collar of the taller man. "Never ever insult Sinead." Nikolai smirked.

"She's just slumming, we all do it." Severus backed up as Danny launched himself on the Auror.

"Uncle Danny is beating up the bad man." Caleb said clinging onto Sinead's legs. She knelt down and scooped up Caleb with her other arm and walked into the kitchen with the two children.

"Trent, do something!" Sophia said as Trent and Max struggled to pull Danny off Nikolai. The Auror had a cut over his eye and some bruises were already forming while Danny had a small scratch on his cheek. Sinead handed Eowyn to her father and put her head into the floo.

"Minister Johnson! You need to get here immediately." She pulled her head out as the American Minister for Magic walked through the floo.

"What is going on?"

"Why did you send him? You know our history!"

"I didn't send him. Auror Travis was supposed to accompany Mr. Snape to the ceremony."

"We switched positions. Travis is at Azkaban." Nikolai said wiping his bloody lip.

"This is right mess. You all will be late if you don't leave now." The Minister pulled out his wand and lifted the trace on Severus. "Sinead, he is your responsibility." Sinead nodded and shook the Ministers hand. He grabbed Nikolai by the arm and dragged him into the floo. The group began flooing into Hogwarts in pairs of two. Sophia took Caleb with her and Trent took Eowyn since Sinead needed to flow with Severus.

"I love this." Sinead said snickering at Trent holding Eowyn's pink diaper bag.

"Aww… look at Uncle Trent." Sophia said with a grin.

"You two are next." Danny said picking up Caleb. "Don't want this little man to get lost."

Trent handed Sinead Eowyn as the group made their way outside. The group was escorted to the section for the member of the Order of the Phoenix. Hermonie looked nervous sitting next to Harry and Ron was sitting on his other side looking like he could be sick. Minerva started the memorial and then Minister Johnson spoke followed by Kingsley who was voted on by the Wizengamot. Harry spoke next, everyone was in tears by the end of his speech. Ron and Hermonie choose not to speak and Kingsley asked that Sinead speak for the Order. She handed Eowyn to Severus who was rigid after Harry's speech.

"When I came to London I always thought about how this war would end. So many friends were lost during the war. Harry spoke of many of them. I am going to speak of the Order members we lost. Sirius Black died during the Battle of the Ministry. Alastor Moody died while protecting Harry during his move from his childhood home. So many members and supporters have died at the ends of the Death Eaters. Most recently we lost Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Margaret Williams, and Percy Weasley. Some people will still look down on some of these people, no one understood the struggle Sirius had being forced to hide for a crime he didn't commit. Many people thought Alastor was crazy. Remus was shunned most of his life for being a werewolf. Tonks was disowned by her mother's family for being a half blood. Maggie, my best friend, grew up without a mother and struggling with her self image. These people were my friends, my extended family. We need to remember them for what they gave up. Teddy Lupin will grow up without his parents but in the loving home of his grandfather and my own godson Caleb Williams will grow up with out his mom. We all sacrificed during the war and now we can celebrate their lives and the start of our future." Sinead wiped at her cheeks as she walked off the stage. Molly Weasley pulled her into a tight hug.

"You are amazing." She said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, Molly." She said giving her hand a squeeze as she returned to her seat. After Kingsley spoke again the ceremony was ended and everyone was invited inside to celebrate. Hermonie and Harry walked over to Sinead and Severus.

"I never thought we'd see the day, Professor Snape smiling." Severus scowled at Harry's comment then started to chuckle.

"I have smiled many times since Sinead came into my life, no one saw it but her." Severus said putting an arm around Sinead's waist.

"So this is the famous Eowyn?" Hermonie said looking at the little girl.

"I'm Caleb!" He said pulling on her dress.

"Yes, you are. We heard all about you." Hermonie said as Caleb grinned.

"Auntie is going to be my mommy now, now I have a big family." Danny came wandering over.

"Hermonie, you remember Danny. Danny, this is Harry." Danny gave Hermonie a wink as she flushed.

"This is some place. You went to school here?"

"Yes." Hermonie squeaked.

"I would love to-"

"I can show you around." She said quickly as Danny offered his arm and the pair walked off.

"Harry, want to hold her?" Harry looked shocked.

"I-I don't know how."

"Here, if your Teddy's godfather you better get used to it." Sinead put Eowyn in his arms and Harry stood stiffly. "Just relax, baby's sense when your scared." Ginny made her way over as Sinead smirked.

"Aww… how cute!" Ginny said looking at Sinead.

"Hi Ginny!" Caleb said as she bent down to give the little boy a hug. Ginny took Eowyn from Harry when she started to get fussy.

"Oh Sinead, she is beautiful." Ginny gushed.

"Luckily she looks nothing like me." Severus muttered.

"Don't you start." Sinead said giving Severus's hand a squeeze.

The celebration lasted hours. John flooed home with Eowyn after 2 hours since she was about to fall asleep. Caleb hung off Severus and Sinead's hands. Severus didn't feel comfortable in the group but he relaxed a bit when Kingsley mentioned that his hearing would be the first and it was just a formality. Severus left Sinead and Caleb while they were talking to Neville and his grandmother and made his way over to the school governors.

"This is my formal letter for resignation." He said.

"Severus, this isn't necessary. We have heard about-"

"Please, I never desired to be Headmaster and I do not deserve the position. I wish to spend time with my family." The group nodded as Severus made his way back through the crowd.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Two weeks after the memorial at Hogwarts Severus was called before the Wizengamot. Half of the American Aurors had returned home, the others were in charge of monitoring Azkaban until the trials were over. Molly and Ginny Wesley came to the house to watch Caleb and Eowyn. While Severus was questioned Harry sat at Sinead's side. After a round of questioning using Veritaserum and Harry's evidence Severus was cleared and it was announced that he was being considered for an Order of Merlin. Sinead rushed down into Severus's arms as the crowd cheered.

"This is going to be all over the bloody Daily Prophet." Severus grumbled.

"Let's go home." She said as they made their way through the crowd.

Over the following month Sinead was formally given custody of Caleb when Maggie's will was read. Sinead was happy to see that Danny and Hermonie had begun dating and Harry and Ginny were back together. Sinead went to visit Tonks mother with Sinead and the two babies were put together on the floor for their first "play date." Andromeda Tonks was glad to see her daughter's friend and was even happier to be visited by Harry. Severus also had continued to brew for Sinead and Trent's company mainly from the house. He was brewing special orders since Sinead was often at the shop working with Max so he could finish his apprenticeship. Things had settled when Severus appeared at John's office.

"Severus, so nice to see you." John said as his secretary showed Severus into his office. John looked at Severus who was clearly nervous. "Sit." John said motioning to the chairs by his desk. Severus sat and looked at his hands.

"I-this is not something I would normally do but I know Sinead would like me to ask. Would you approve if I married your daughter?" Severus didn't look up for a few moments and when he did John was smiling.

"I was starting to get worried." John stood and walked over to Severus and sat on the edge of his desk. "Yes, I approve of you marrying my daughter. When I first met you I was a little nervous but I see how much you mean to Sinead and you have taken on the role of father really quickly." Severus nodded and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

"Have you started to look at rings?" Severus shook his head.

"I'm more then willing to help. I am actually due for a break if your free?" Severus nodded and stood. "I'm glad that you'll officially be part of the family." John said pulling Severus into a hug. Severus was at first shocked but then hugged the man back. "Let me just tell, Rachel." On the way out he informed his secretary he was taking a break. John dragged Severus into several of the top jewelry shops in London. Severus looked at ring after ring completely overwhelmed.

"Why don't you think on it? Maybe we could ask Sophia-no not a good choice, she could never keep a secret. Hmm…what about Molly Weasley or her daughter?"

"Maybe." Severus said his head throbbing from all the rings and sales pitches he had hear during the two hours spent with John. Back at the house Sinead was sitting with Caleb.

"Caleb, I know you finished up the school year in London so we need to think about the fall and second grade." Caleb was sitting at the table with a piece of paper.

"Mom, how many years till I can go to Hogwarts?"

"Three more school years." Sinead said looking through papers about the local public school and a private school about 20 minutes away.

"I have a few friends in London but we would have to floo to London." Caleb said looking at Eowyn who was asleep in the portable crib a few feet away.

"Caleb, I don't want to pull you out of a school you like unless we are sure. I don't think this school would be a good fit." Sinead said looking at the local school which looked to be in an old building. Caleb picked up the picture of the private school.

"This looks nice." He said.

"Mom, didn't you go to private school?"

"Yes, twelve years of Catholic school."

"What will Se-dad think?"

"We talked about it. He wants whats best for you." Caleb continued to look at the paper.

"Do you want to go see the school? I call and see if we can get a tour." Caleb's face lit up.

"Can all four of us go?"

"Of course."

Caleb had been doing very well. Sinead brought him to speak to a muggle councilor who specialized in children loosing their parents. The councilor was most impressed and after two brief meetings she stated that Caleb was very well adjusted and Sinead was being a perfect mother to him. Sinead got an appointment to tour the school a few days later. Caleb thought it was funny to see Severus in a pair of black pants and a grey shirt instead of his usual all black wizarding robes. Caleb held on to Severus's hand during the tour while Sinead held onto Eowyn. Severus and Sinead asked several questions about the curriculum and lessons. Caleb loved the building and the large playground used for recess. Sinead was also happy to see the school offered several sports teams and at the end of the tour and enrolled Caleb for the fall term. After the tour they went for lunch at a local restaurant before returning home.

Caleb was invited to the Weasley's for a sleepover as was Eowyn allowing Severus and Sinead a night out. Severus had followed John's advice and went with Molly and Ginny Weasley to find a ring of Sinead. Molly spent most of the trip wiping her eyes while Ginny was helpful in picking up the actual ring. Once it was sized Severus made sure to show it to John who agreed that Sinead would love it. Sinead dropped the kids off early in the afternoon and returned to the house and laid on the couch.

"How did it go?" Severus said walking out of the floo.

"Good, I stayed for a bit to see Harry take Caleb for a quick flying lesson. I almost got dragged into a quidditch match until Bill and Fleur arrived."

"If your tired you can take a nap-"

"No, I'm not tired." She said with a slight yawn.

"What about relaxing next to the pool then?"

"That might be nice." Sinead said going upstairs to change into her suit. Severus joined her a few minutes later and they remained by the pool until the late afternoon.

At 5 Sinead started to get ready for dinner after a nice long bath she dried her hair with a charm and began to style her hair and put on some make-up as Severus got dressed. He was in the living room beginning to pace when she came down at 6. They walked outside and apparated into London. Severus lead the way to the restaurant they went to on their first formal date. Sinead grinned when they were seated at the same table.

"You remembered." She said squeezing his hand.

"I would never forget. I was no nervous and you looked so lovely as you do tonight." Sinead flushed. The meal went according to plan, Severus was extremely nervous but he had no doubt that Sinead would say yes. After dinner and some more wine Severus felt more at ease. The server took their order for dessert and Severus reached into his pocket then got on one knee.

"Sinead, I love you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Sinead's eyes filled with tears.

"Yes, yes!" She managed to squeak out. Severus put the ring on her finger as a flash went off and Severus scowled. He noticed a photographer from the Daily Prophet scurry out the door and he noticed two reporters watching them.

"Can't we have a moment of piece?" Severus muttered. Sinead stood next to him and gave him a quick kiss before walking over to the reporters. Both the male and female reporter left and Sinead returned to their table with a smile.

"How did you do that?"

"I gave him an exclusive interview about the business and her an exclusive interview about me."

"Sinead-"

"Severus, we're going to be in the spotlight for awhile. I know you don't like it but I'd rather deal with the reporters and they not hound us then ignore them and they show up everywhere." Severus nodded still not liking the fact.

After dessert they went for a short walk before apparating home. Sinead woke up as the light from outside shone into their bedroom. Severus was still asleep, his arm around her waist. She looked at the ring and smiled then turned so she was facing Severus.

"What?" He grumbled.

"Just looking at my soon to be husband." She said softly as Severus opened his eyes.

"So that wasn't a dream and you said yes." Sinead giggled.

"Of course I would say yes. Severus, I've been in love with for for quiet a awhile." The pair spent some more time in bed enjoying each other before they dressed to go pick up the children from the Weasley's.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Sinead stepped through the floo first to see a crowd gathered.

"Let me see!" Sophia said rushing forward and grabbing Sinead's hand as Severus walked through the floo. "Congratulations!" Sophia said pulling Sinead into a hug. "I'm so happy for you two!" She squealed. Severus cringed a bit as Caleb came running over.

"Mommy, are you and daddy going to get married?" He asked as everyone fell silent.

"Yes." She said scooping him up and he hugged her. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I got to watch quidditch and I helped Grandma Molly make cookies and this morning I got to help set up the party."

"An engagement party." Molly said coming over. Caleb was put down as Molly hugged Sinead. "Congratulations, I'm so happy for the both of you." She said wiping at her eyes.

Ginny was next followed by John then Danny, Harry, Hermonie, Arthur, Trent, Max, Fred, and George. The afternoon was filled with laughs as well as Ron and Harry's announcement that they would beginning Auror training in the fall.

"Professor, will you be returning to Hogwarts?" Hermonie asked.

"No, I handed in my resignation. Academia was never my goal. Right now I'm helping Sinead and Trent with the business."

"The way things are going we're going to need to find a bigger shop." Trent said as Sinead smirked.

"Or a second location." Sinead said as everyone looked in her direction. "Maybe Diagon Alley." She added.

"You didn't tell me." Sophia said hitting Trent's arm.

"We haven't decided on anything yet but it's very much finically feasible and business in Salem is picking up so I that's an option as well."

"We're getting ready to reopen and the shop next to ours is still for sale." Fred said as George gave him a look.

"We still need to think it over but it's something to keep in mind."

"What about you Max? Ready to step out on your own?" Arthur asked.

"Well…. I am nearly ready for my apprenticeship exam, well, Sinead thinks I'm ready. I'm still a bit nervous."

"I already offered Max a position once he passes." Sinead said as Max flushed.

"Any word from your dad?" Molly asked

"I spoke to him a few days ago and he's in New Orleans, when he left he went to Mexico, he's interviewing with the Ministry for a position in the archives."

"Is he ok?"

"I don't think he's doing too well. My aunt visited with him but he doesn't want me to visit him, he wants me to finish up my apprenticeship."

"He needs time, just like everyone." Sinead said softly. After cake everyone started to head home. Sinead had invited everyone over for a pool party and would be sending out owls with the date and time.

Two weeks later Sinead and Trent with with Max for his apprenticeship test. Horace was to oversee Max's brewing while Trent and Sinead gave a detailed history of his apprenticeship and his progress. Max's hours were approved so Sinead and Trent sat in the waiting room. A witch was doing a charms apprenticeship test so Sinead and Trent were not alone in the waiting room. Sinead has sent an owl through to Bill to let him know about Max since he was too nervous to even tell his father about the exam. Max walked out of the exam room with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations." Horace said as Sinead grinned.

"See? I told you that you were ready."

"Sinead, how are you?" Horace asked.

"I'm doing well."

"I want to offer my congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you, Horace."

"You gave a heartfelt interview to the Prophet about the war and another about your business."

"Severus doesn't want to be in the public eye but I don't see anyway around it."

"Have a good day." Horace said as Sinead made her way over to Max.

"How about we go get a drink to celebrate?"

"I don't know, I'm tired."

"Oh come on, if your going to be apart of the business you need to hang with us." Trent said with a laugh.

"Ok, one drink." They made their way to Diagon Alley and Max was shocked to see his father. "Dad!" Max said as Bill hugged him.

"How did your tests go?"

"I'm a Potions Master." Max said as Bill looked to Sinead.

"Thank you, Sinead. Max, Sinead contacted me so I had to come. I bailed after the battle but your my son and I needed to be here for you."

"We'll give you two some time, if you want stop by the house later on. Caleb would love to see you." Bill tensed at the mention of the little boy.

"Maybe, we'll see."

Sinead and Trent flooed back to her house. After looking over the incoming orders Trent took his pile back to the shop while Sinead went to the lab to work with Severus.

"How did it go?"

"As expected and Bill showed up just like I hoped."

"That's great, how does it feel?"

"Great, I'm glad Max passed. He was so nervous but I knew he could do it."

"When I first met him I didn't think he would be able to finish an apprenticeship but clearly your an amazing teacher. What ever happened with Sarah?"

"Her family fled to Canada, she contacted me asking for a release. That was months ago and I haven't heard from her since." Severus shook his head. He thought his former student was better then that. "Severus, I want to have a meeting with Trent and Max about the business." Severus nodded. After dinner Max and Bill walked through the floo.

"Hi Max, Bill." Sinead said as she picked up Eowyn from her swing.

"She's getting big." Bill said as Sinead nodded.

"Yes, she is. Want to go outside? Severus is outside with Caleb." The two men nodded and followed her outside. Severus was in the yard throwing a ball which Caleb was hitting with a bat. Caleb spotted the two men and stopped.

"Bill and Max! Come play baseball with us." Max walked out into the grass using his wand to create a glove. Bill paused for a moment and looked at Caleb who was smiling.

"I want to hit like Nomar! (it sounded like Nomah)" He said, even though he had been living in England for almost 2 years Caleb still had a thick Boston accent.

"Cal, Mo Vaugh has a better swing."

"But he's big and slow." Sinead huffed.

"He and John Valentin are my favorites!" Sinead said loudly.

"What about Lou Merloni and Trot Nixon?" Max asked. Severus felt lost in the conversation, Caleb and Sinead had told him about baseball but he didn't understand it completely.

"Don't worry, you'll get it soon. Baseball's in our blood, Boston bleeds for the Red Sox." Bill said creating a glove and finding a spot on their makeshift field. The game went on for a bit, the three men caught the balls that Caleb hit. Max took over pitching for Severus and once Eowyn fell asleep in the portable crib Sinead joined the game.

"Mommy, you hit." Sinead took the bat from Caleb as the men moved further into the field. Caleb grinned watching Sinead hit a few balls into the woods around the house.

"I think that's enough for today." Sinead said after the third hit. "Bill, are you and Max going to stay for dessert?" Max looked at his father with a pleading look.

"Sure."

"Awesome, want to see pictures of my new school?" Caleb didn't wait for an answer but took off in a run to go retrieve the brochures.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

At the end of the summer Sinead suggested that she, Severus, and the kids travel to Boston to visit her cousins. Severus wasn't thrilled with the idea but he had met her uncle briefly as well as her cousin and his wife. The trip was a success. Caleb played with Nicholas who was his age and Eowyn met Adam and Ewan who were close to her age. Severus did have a good time and Sinead surprised them all with a long weekend in Disney World. Severus went on a few of the easy going rides and offered to stay with Eowyn so Sinead could take Caleb on the other rides. Caleb loved introducing Severus and Eowyn to Mickey Mouse. When they arrived back it was just two days before Caleb would be starting school. Sinead had promised one end of the summer party and after some last minute planning she pulled it off. At the party Severus and Sinead announced their wedding day New Years. Sinead grinned watching Danny throw Hermonie into the pool. Ron sat on a chair a few feet away with George and both of them seemed to be in a foul mood even though everyone else was having a good time. Harry was telling Severus about the Auror training he and Ron would begin in a few days. Sinead had provided Ginny with another trunk of clothes.

"Oh Sinead, this is just too much." Molly said as Ginny looked through the clothes with a smile.

"Sinead, your the best. You really are." Ginny said holding up some dresses and tops. "I'll be the best dressed on the weekends." Ginny said happily. Molly gave Sinead a look.

"Sorry, it's a habit. Growing up with my mother I never kept clothes for more then a season or two."

"Thank you, Ginny does love being stylish."

Trent and Sophia were not around they had flown out to Italy the day Sinead, Severus, and the kids returned to visit Sophia's family. Her younger brother's wife had just given birth to their first child. It was finally a time of peace for the witches and wizards in Europe. All of the shops in Diagon Alley reopened in time for the holidays. Sinead, Severus, and Trent who were now all equal partners decided to buy a shop in Diagon Alley. Trent was going to work out of that shop 3 days a week and the other 2 out of the shop in Hogsmeade. Max had accepted their offer of employment and was brewing out of the Hogsmeade shop 4 days a week. Sinead was going to brew at Hogsmeade once a week and at Diagon Alley twice a week with the rest of the brewing at the house. Severus who wanted to be an un-named partner was just brewing out of the house mostly for Hogwarts and St. Mungos.

A few weeks before Christmas Severus was called to the Ministry to receive an Order of Merlin First Class. Albus had written a very detailed letter about what Severus had done during both wizarding wars and now the Ministry and Wizengamot felt him worthy to receive the honor. Remus Lupin was also awarded an Order of Merlin First Class, Andromeda Tonks received the order with little Teddy Lupin in her arms. As Severus requested this was done in private but Sinead, Caleb, Eowyn, and Harry were present.

"Daddy's gotten an important award. Harry, are you going to get one?" Caleb asked after the ceremony as the group made their way to a dinner reservation.

"I think Harry deserves it." Sinead said as Harry flushed bright red.

"I don't think so." Harry said quickly.

"But, Harry, your going to be an Auror like Tonks and safe people's lives." Caleb said with a smile. After dinner Harry went to go meet up with Ron and some other friends from his Auror training while the family went home.

The wedding planning was done. Sinead's cousins and her uncle were flying in as well as her aunt, her father's sister. John asked Sinead to invite her mother but Sinead didn't feel comfortable having the woman present. Ellen had stayed around for a few days after her first visit but on the second day she snapped at Severus and made Caleb cried so Sinead told her to leave and not come back. John had insisted on a fine wedding venue and when he booked Ashford Castle in Ireland Sinead and Severus reluctantly agreed. All of the guests would be arriving a few days early. A quidditch game was being set up as well as some for a bachelorette and bachelor party.

Sophia surprised Sinead with a wedding shower early in December. Molly had hosted the party at her house and Sinead had insisted that Severus need not attend since he was already overwhelmed with the planning and preparations. Ginny and Hermonie had been picked up from Hogwarts by Molly that morning. Fleur was present as was Angelina Johnson who was dating Fred and the surprise guest was Maggie's sister, Megan. When Fred and George came rushing into the house later in the afternoon Megan gave George a grin.

"He's cute." Megan gushed.

"And single." Ginny added.

Christmas time was full of celebrations. Max announced he had a new girlfriend and George and Megan were now an item. Danny's parents arrived to spend the holiday and they were staying for the wedding. Danny's mother, Kathy, spent most of the time with Eowyn in her arms questioning her son when he'd provide her with a grand-baby. Sinead found this amusing while Danny turned a bright shade of red.

On the 28th guests started arriving at Ashford Castle in Ireland. John acted as perfect house arranging transportation for the American guests flying in and the Ministry created a temporary floo for the week. The night before the wedding the bridesmaids Sophia, Hermonie, and Ginny were staying in Sinead's room. Molly offered to keep Caleb and Eowyn for the night so the girls could spend some time together. Megan and Angelina joined them for a bit before heading back to their rooms. The bridesmaids dresses were an emerald green with silver sashes. Danny and Harry were standing in as Severus's groomsmen and Trent was acting as best man. Caleb would be the ring bearer. The wedding itself was going to be more of a muggle event since so many of Sinead's family would be present. Severus and Sinead had actually been married in the Ministry a few days before Christmas to provide their wedding license. Molly held Eowyn and wiped at her cheeks as Caleb walked down the isle grinning at everyone. When he reached the front of the hall Hermonie started down the isle followed by Ginny a few moments later. Sophia stepped out when Ginny reached the end.

Everyone was silent as Sinead and John stepped into the isle. Her dress was custom made in Paris and was off white mermaid style dress. Sinead's hair was styles in an elaborate undo and she was wearing a tiara instead of a veil. Severus who was trying to calm his nerves has his eyes glued to Sinead and was not blinking. Trent gave him a nudge.

"She looks great." He whispered. Once she reached the end of the isle the justice of the peace who was presiding over the wedding spoke.

"Who gives this woman away?"

"I do, her father." The man nodded as John put Sinead's hand in Severus's and wiped his eyes then stood at the side with Caleb. The vows went by in a blur. Sinead was constantly wiping at her cheeks and Severus was shaking with nerves.

"You may now kiss your bride." The guests cheered loudly.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Snape." The guests cheered again as Severus and Sinead started down the isle. Caleb rushed forward to walk in-between them and as they walked by Molly Sinead took Eowyn who was cooing happily in her green dress. Eowyn was now one years old and still looked to be a mini version of Sinead. After what seemed like endless pictures they went into the large reception area. Right away Sinead and Severus had their first dance to Lonestar's "Amazed."


End file.
